Lily and JamesThe Hogwarts Years
by Hallalonniel
Summary: Lily meets Sirius in preschool, goes to hogwarts and, well, JAMES.
1. The Party

            Lily Evans sighed. If she had to organize her older sister, Petunia's, makeup drawer one more time, she'd, well, she couldn't think of it at the moment. She gritted her teeth and set to work. "You'd think a thirteen year old would be able to do this herself, instead of having her ten year old sister do it for her," Lily grumbled under her breath. Lily was usually quite an enjoyable person to be around, but when it came to Petunia, ugh. 

            But she was going to live through it, though, because in three hours she was going over to her best friend and current boyfriend's house, to celebrate her eleventh birthday. Sirius lived five houses down the street, and they had been best friends since preschool. They had just recently started going out over the summer, which Lily's dad wasn't too happy about. But Lily knew this wasn't just a birthday party for her, it was also a going away party for Sirius, who would be gong to a boarding school in Scotland next September. It was only a month away. She assumed it was an all boys school, because if it wasn't, her parents would have already tried to get her in. 

            "I'm done!" she called to Petunia as she headed out the door. She jogged down the street to the Black's house, and was surprised to see more cars than Mr. Black's usual Cadillac, which Lily loved, and had named Blue Baby, for its color and the way Mr. Black treated it(like a baby). She ran up the steps and knocked on the door, three times fast, two slow, she and Sirius's symbol .The door opened, and to Lily's surprise, Sirius was standing there with three other boys. 

            "Hey, it's awfully nice of you to invite people to my birthday party that I don't even know," she said sarcastically but in a joking tone. She was a bit bummed, because she was hoping it was just going to be her and Sirius.

             "Sorry," Sirius replied, his grey eyes shining, "but I would get bored with just you to talk to. This is James," he motioned to the tall boy with black hair like his, "this is Remus," a medium sized boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes, "and this is Peter," a short blonde boy cowering in the corner of the foyer. 

            Lily said hello politely to all of them, and then set off for the ping-pong table, with the boys at her feels. She knew she could whip their butts at ping-pong just by the looks of them, except for Sirius, who had been teaching her all summer. So far, she had beaten him only twice. Sirius knew where she was headed as soon as she got that determined glint in her eye, and ran down to the basement right behind her. 

            She grabbed her favorite paddle, purple on one side, orange on the other, and began to practice. After about five warm-up serves, she challenged the closest person, which was Sirius (surprise, surprise). He beat her, but only by five this time. 

            "You're getting better," he laughed as he put his racket away. "Soon I won't be able to play you anymore, because you'll beat me for the third time and ruin my perfect record," he joked as he leaned over an gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

            Remus saw a flash of jealousy in James's eyes ,but it was gone in an instant. 'Must have been a trick of the light,' he thought to himself, before challenging Sirius in a game of chess.

             "We have to play the Muggle way," whispered Sirius as he passed Remus to get the chessboard. 

            "Ok," he replied, understanding. Lily. It was soon a checkmate, in Remus's favor.     "Curses! Foiled again," joked Sirius.

             "Cake!" Mrs. Black called down the stairs. Lily was soon stampeded by four very hungry boys rushing up the stairs to the dining room. She meekly followed. When she reached the dining room, she saw that the whole place was decorated in aquamarine streamers, her favorite color. Delicious smelling chocolate cupcakes sat in front of the head chair. Lily suspected that she was supposed to sit there. She sat down, and noticed that her parents and Petunia had arrived. 

            "Hello," she said cheerily. Petunia mumbled something under her breath. 

            Mr. Black shushed her and said, "Happy birthday sweetheart!" 

            Soon Mrs. Black dimmed the lights and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday". Lily's cheeks flushed with embarrassment because Sirius was singing opera style. After he couldn't hold the last note any longer, she blew out all eleven candles. 

            'I wish.' she thought to herself, 'I wish I could go to school with Sirius.'


	2. The Letter

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to post thins next chapter. If you have any plot ideas, don't hesitate to review or email me because I'm going through writer's block for the plotline. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2- The Letter  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to a tapping noise at her window. She expected that it was just Sirius and one of his pranks, so she sleepily tossed a sock at the window and covered her head with her pillow. The tapping continued.  
  
Lily was very frustrated, so she angrily stormed over to the window. Well, you can imagine the shock she got when she saw an owl at her window, tapping away impatiently. She saw a piece of paper in its mouth and, thinking it was choking, quickly opened the window to let it in. It dropped the paper on her bed, and then flew out the window.  
  
Lily cautiously picked up the paper, and examined it as though it would explode any minute. She unfolded it and saw that it was a letter. She read it and dashed down the street to Sirius's house.  
  
"Sirius!" she screeched. "Do you have anything to do with this?" He came sleepily down the stairs, still in his boxers. Lily was too confused to notice. Actually, she herself was wearing a light blue tank to and blue ducky pajama shorts.  
  
"Wha?" he mumbled, obviously half-asleep. She impatiently handed the letter over. He sat down on the steps to read. "Oh my God!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" Lily replied snappily, becoming rather cheesed off.  
  
"You're a witch! You're going to my school!"  
  
"What?" she asked, for the second time. "A little slower please."  
  
"Alright. You see, you're a witch. Not in a bad way," he added after seeing the look on her face. "It just means that you're a female with magical powers. I'm a wizard. The letter says that you've been accepted into Hogwarts, the finest wizarding school in Britain. I will be attending there also. So will James, Remus, and Peter," he finished breathlessly.  
  
Now it was her turn to scream. "Oh my God! So I get to go to school with you?"  
  
Sirius's older sister came trudging down the stairs. "Could ya keep it down? Some people would like to get some beauty sleep!" she said while yawning.  
  
As she walked back up the stairs, Sirius whispered, "She needs the beauty sleep," making Lily giggle. Nina, his sister, turned around and gave them a look, then continued up the stairs. Lily held her giggle in this time.  
  
"Yes, Lily, you get to go to school with me," Sirius assured her, trying to keep her under control.  
  
"Awesome," she whispered.  
  
"You know, we do have to tell your parents."  
  
They sprinted down the street to get rid of access energy, and met up with her parents coming out the front door.  
  
"Lily! We were just about to come looking for you! We were worried sick about you!" cried her mother.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. In fact, I'm more than fine. Guess what?" and with that she proceeded to tell them the whole story.  
  
"Well! That will certainly change our plans!" her dad kidded, thinking she was joking.  
  
"Dad! I'm serious!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, he's over there," Mr. Evans pointed at the boy holding in a chuckle.  
  
"S-E-R-I-O-U-S Dad!" she laughed. Silence followed. Lily's parents looked like they were ready to be whisked off in an ambulance to the emergency room for shock.  
  
"What?" her mother choked out.  
  
"I'm a witch." Lily replied. "Sirius's parents can explain everything for you."  
  
So they all proceeded to dash down the street again.  
  
'The neighbors probably think that we're nuts,' Sirius thought to himself. 


End file.
